The present invention relates to a liquid crystal applied voltmeter which indicates the voltage as an analogue term.
Conventionally, a moving coil type voltmeter has been known as this type of display voltmeter. However, the moving coil type voltmeter is disadvantageous in that its vibration resistance is small since the coil and the needle are rotatably supported and the needle swings to indicate an erroneous reading due to external mechanical vibration, while the response will be contrarily deteriorated even when such mechanical properties are improved. Moreover, a decrementally graduated scale of which the scale was graduated in accordance with logarithmic functions has been applied for indicating, for example, the decibel values of the logarithmic functions by the moving coil type voltmeter and in some cases, therefore, the reading of the scale has been extremely difficult, depending on a range of measured value.
The first object of the present invention is to provide a voltmeter with excellent mechanical properties and response, and handsome appearance.
The second object of the present invention is to provide a functional voltmeter which is adapted to indicate the functional values of voltages such as the decibel values of voltages, that is, the logarithmic functions of voltages by an equally graduated scale, thus facilitating reading of the functional values of voltages.